


Secret Santa

by SouthHighSucks (RottenBoneThief)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Holiday, Lord merry christmas, M/M, Secret Santa, super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/SouthHighSucks
Summary: The Park County High School Seniors are celebrating their Christmas with a good 'ol fashioned secret santa! With Wendy and Heidi in charge of the match ups, somehow, Eric Cartman really isn't surprised he's gotten Kyle Broflovski as his giftee. Implied long term pining, some really lame Christmas Romance Cliches, and some heart warming fluff by the fireside. This was written for the Kyman Secret Santa 2k17 on Tumblr for user KyleBBlog!





	Secret Santa

“Alright everyone, listen up!” Wendy’s voice echoed around the common area of Park County High School. She and Heidi stood at the middle of the tables, Wendy with a clipboard and Heidi with a large stack of envelopes. Most eyes were on them.

“Oh jeez.” Kenny McCormick looked over at the guys sitting at his table, gagging and rolling his eyes. Clyde snorted, punching him in the shoulder.

“Don’t be a dick, McCormick. This’ll be fun.” Kenny sighed again, giving a smile. Clyde was right. This would probably be a lot of fun.

“Okay,” Wendy started again, “As most of you know, today we’ll be passing out the letters for everyone's secret santa!” There was a small chorus of cheers, “The envelopes will have the name of the person, and also the paper they filled out earlier in the week, that way you know what they would like, what they’re interests are, all that.” Wendy turned to Heidi for a minute, grabbing one of the envelopes off the top of the stack.

“I’ll be running around all day handing these out to you, alright? Everyone was matched up as anonymously as possible. If you did sign up to be a part of the exchange and don’t get one of these guys from me by the end of the day, please let me know! You can always text me or call me if you don’t get a chance to see me at the end of the day.” She smiled wide.

“Why aren’t you just handing them out now?” Eric didn’t bother looking up from the book he was reading while he asked the question. 

“Because, you’re all a bunch of nosey assholes and if I hand these to you right now you’ll rip them open and everyone will be looking over your shoulders.” She answered back. Eric snorted.

“Fair enough.”

“As discussed earlier, we’ll be having the exchange at Clyde’s house the Saturday before Christmas. If you can’t make it, let either me or Heidi know and we’ll work something out. Is everyone in understanding?” There was a hum of affirmation through the crowd. Kenny looked to Clyde.

“Does that Sparkle with you, Donovan?” Clyde snorted, nodding.

“It fuckin’ sparkles, dude.”

\--

Eric Cartman made his way through the hallway, backpack slung over his shoulder, his books under his arm. AP Government was probably one of his favourite classes. It was a relentless back and forth between himself, Wendy, and Kyle. It was the Debate Team Part II. A stupid little smile pulled its’ way across Eric’s lips as he leaned against the wall, early to class.   
Just thinking about their bullshit made him grin. 

“Eric!” Cartman looked up at the sound of his name, turning to see Wendy walking a little faster, holding up an envelope. He arched a brow, giving her a little wave.

“Didn’t think you’d be so eager to see me, Wends.” He held out his hand expectantly, the girl slapping the envelope into his grip. 

“First of all, shut your face, second of all, I figured now would be the best time to get this to you. You’re always early for Government.”

“That’s because I don’t Dilly-Dally after the lunch bell.” He pushed his thumb under paper flap of his envelope, sliding it across, the glue easily splitting apart and popping open. Eric pulled out the paper inside and unfolded it, his eyes scanning over it.

Wendy smiled.

“Think you can handle that?” Eric looked up from the paper, his eyes narrowed at her. 

“I thought these were all picked anonymously? Random matchups?” 

“Oh they are. Luck just wasn’t on your side. Or maybe it was.” She shrugged, a knowing smile playing across her lips. Eric sneered some, feeling his face flush. He put the paper back in the envelope, sticking it into his backpack.

“You’re a real piece of work, Testaburger.” The girl stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t thank me, Heidi was in charge of the pair ups.” Eric groaned.

“Of course she was.” 

…. He’d have to thank her later.

\--

“Cartman, who’d you get?” Kenny leaned against the lockers as Eric shut his, grinning some. He held up his own envelope, shaking it. Eric flipped him off.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Did you get Tucker? Is that your subtle way of saying you got Tucker?” They both laughed and Eric shook his head, patting his bag. 

“No, asshole, I didn’t. Aren’t these supposed to be secrets anyway?” Kenny rolled his eyes, shrugging some.

“Nah, not really. It’s just a secret from whoever you got. Why, did you get me~?” Kenny winked, “but really, I think we can tell other people. Like, oh hey, I got so and so, this was their list, do you think they’d like this?? Ya know what I mean?” Eric nodded, pointing to the somewhat crumpled envelope in Kenny’s hands.

“Well then, who’d you get?” 

“I’m not saying if you won’t say!” Ken stuck out his tongue and Eric pulled on it, earning a yelp. He wiped his hand on his pants, nose wrinkled some. 

“I got Kyle, of course. Somehow.” Kenny instantly burst into a fit of laughter, shaking his head. Eric got Kyle? By what grace of God?

“Oh my God, that’s fuckin’ amazing. What are you even going to get him? A gag that says “Mute Button”?” They both snorted, Eric covering his mouth to keep himself from howling. Kenny McCormick was such a fuckin’ nut case.

“No, asshole. I have a pretty great idea, actually.” Eric looked smug all of a sudden, crossing his arms, “I think it’ll be real nice, what I’ve got planned.” He nodded back to Kenny’s envelope, “And you got who?” Kenny held the envelope up, wiggling it some. 

“I got Jimmy. I’m not all too sure what to get him though. Like I feel kinda bad I can’t really spend a lot on something, ya know?” He shrugged his shoulders, smiling, “It is what it is.” Eric waved him off.

“Dude, no one's expecting anything big and grand. I wouldn’t worry. You could get Jimmy a whoopee cushion from the dollar store and he’d still love it.” Kenny snickered, smiling and nodding. 

“Yeah, I’ll thinka something. His list was really simple actually, so it shouldn’t be too hard.” Kenny winked again, shifting his ratty old backpack to rest better against his shoulder.

“I’ll talk to you later, Fatass!” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you too, Poor Boy.”

\--

The month of December went by without much of a hitch. Most everyone had figured out who had who within the first week, but some still managed to keep the secret from their recipients. Between midterms and the early release days, the last week had flown by, and before long it was the day of the party. Clyde’s dad never really minded when he threw big parties, mostly because the football star was a surprisingly responsible boy and his friends typically helped clean up. That’s was the deal pretty much. If they stuck around to help clean, there could be another party. 

No one argued that. 

Wendy and Heidi came over early, along with Token to help decorate. Most the house had already been festively dressed, but the girls had a couple more things to put up, and with a little elbow grease and help from the boys, they’d have everything in tip top shape.

“Token, are you sure you don’t mind running up to the store?” Wendy was on a ladder, Clyde holding it steady as she hung garland around the trim of the living room. 

“No, not at all! I’ll just grab some of the deli platters. No one actually plans on eating real food, right? And we said it was pot luck anyway, so I’m sure someone else will bring something.” Token picked up Wendy’s purse, rifling through it for a moment, “Is your rewards card still on your keyring?”

“Don’t worry about that hun, they just need my phone number.” Wendy scaled back down the ladder, grabbing a scrap of wrapping paper and scrawling her phone number on it, “Here, it’s easier than having to search through your contacts. Thanks again Token!” 

He smiled at her, shaking his head.

“It’s never a problem. I’ll be back in a few.” He pulled on his heavy jacket, ducking out of the doorway. Heidi came out of the kitchen, already dressed for the party.

“Clyde? The lemon bars just beeped in the oven, should I put them in the fridge?” She asked, swaying some, feeling a bit like she wasn’t doing enough to really help out. Clyde waved a hand.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, they have to cool themselves before being refrigerated. They’ll crack otherwise.” He gave a big smile, sticking his hands in the pockets of his letterman. They were an interesting crew to say the least, but somehow, these were the people Clyde seemed to hang out with the most. They were their own happy-go-lucky crew of misfits in a way. It was weird, to think of the star quarterback as a misfit, or the student council president as one, or any of the four of them, really, but they felt the term suited them. 

Clyde looked around at the group, smiling.

Tonight would be fun

\--

The kids of Park County high school started showing up around six, all with thick coats, wrapped gifts, and big smiles. The gift table was right near the front door so the neighborhood kids could be as sneaky as possible with their gifts, most of them genuinely trying to hide their surprises in case their secret-santee was already in the room. Heidi stood at the table with a clipboard, making sure to check off each student as they came in and set their gift down, trying to keep track of everyone.

“Well hey there Heidi, you look awfully cute tonight!” Butters stood in the doorway with a big box in his arms, the gift wrapped in blue with little ducks all along it. Heidi laughed some, taking the package from Butters.

“Why thank you , Leo! You don’t look half bad yourself!” The party was supposed to be an ugly Christmas sweater party, too, but not everyone seemed to have gotten that memo. Most who showed up looked like they were wearing their christmas best, save a few ugly sweaters from Walmart here and there, and whatever the Hell Kenny McCormick was wearing. 

“Gee Heidi, thanks a million!” He gave a real wide smile, waving at her again before disappearing into what crowds had gathered.

Heidi looked over the list, tapping the clipboard as she went down the line of names.

“Hey Heidi!” She looked up, eyes meeting Kyle’s as he shut the front door behind himself. He held a large green bag behind his back, eyes looking over the crowd to make sure he wouldn’t be caught by whoever the gift was for. 

“Kyle! Awesome! I think you’re one of the last ones on my list!” She ticked off his name, taking the bag from him with care, setting it amongst the rest of the gifts, “Stan and Kenny are in the kitchen I think, and Eric just went out on the porch to see who’s around the bonfire so like, ya know. Find some friends, make yourself comfy.” She swayed some.

Kyle smiled back at her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Alright, I’ll go see what everyone's up to. Thanks Heidi.” He nodded his head as a goodbye before heading out to the porch, standing in the open glass doors. Eric was leaning against the wooden railing of the deck, watching Token and Clyde toss a football back and forth.

“How’s the bonfire lookin’ ?” Kyle asked, coming up beside Eric, leaning against the rail as well. He looked over at the small stack of wood in the fire pit that barely looked like it was burning.

“Apparently they’re gunna wait until it gets a little darker. Stan was trying to tell ‘em it’d be better to start it now so it could build up and burn but everyone’s stubborn.” Eric looked over at Kyle and smiled some, “You were running a little late, what happened? The Jalopy wouldn’t start?” The Jalopy was the oh so endearing name Kyle’s shitty car had gotten from McCormick many moons ago. It’d just stuck.

Kyle shook his head, thumbing to the house.

“I had to pick up my gift.” Kyle sighed and Eric arched a brow, gesturing for the other to elaborate. He sighed again, “Okay, so I got Craig, right? And like, I didn’t know what to get Craig! What does that kid like? Aliens, Indie Movies, Guinea Pigs? So anyway, the book store in the mall sells records now, right? That’s super indie, and they had a record of the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and last I checked, Craig loves Moulin Rouge. I had to special order it ‘cause it was a website promo through some 3rd party from the UK thought I guess? And listen, it was only like twenty bucks, but I really thought it wasn’t gunna get here in time.” Eric laughed some, shaking his head.

“Was there actually a backup plan incase the thing didn’t get here?” 

Kyle nodded, snickering.

“Yeah, I got him some little round guinea pig stuffed animal. I just threw it in the bag with the vinyl.” He shrugged, “So that’s why I’m late.”

Eric shook his head, taking a sip of the punch he had in his hand.

“You’re always so colourful with your excuses.”

“It’s not an excuse, asshole!” Kyle sneered and Eric only laughed harder, standing up straight, cracking his back.

“C’mon, do you want a drink?” Eric asked, starting to make his way back into the house. Kyle nodded and followed after, yawning some, “Kyle, you cannot already be tired. The party hasn't even started.” Kyle stuck out his tongue.

“Hey how about ya fuck off.”

\--

“Alright, I’m just going to start handing out gifts, does that work for everyone?” Wendy was standing at the front of the gift table, a majority of their senior class around her, some sitting on the end tables and couches, most standing and bouncing like giddy children.

“THAT SPARKLES, WENDS!” Clyde hollered from the back, earning a whoop of agreement from everyone else in the room. Wendy rolled her eyes, picking up the first gift, checking the tag on it. It was a plain brown envelope with the name ‘Cartman’ on it. Wendy passed it onto Eric who caught it between his two fingers.

“How are we doing this, Testaburger? Are you handing them all out at once, are we watching one by one?” Eric asked, looking over the gift.

“We’ll just go one-by-one to see what everyone got, okay? So go ahead and open up!” She didn’t have to tell him twice. He tore the envelope open, pulling out a card. It was simple, looked like something from the dollar store, with a little cartoon moose on it, decked out like a wannabe reindeer. Eric grinned, opening the card, a handful of gift cards sliding out. He caught them before they could fall, looking over them, his eyes slowly narrowing.

There was one for five bucks to KFC, another for McDonalds, and a last one for ten bucks to Denny’s. He didn’t mean to look disdainful, but somewhere in his chest it felt like someone was making a joke.

“Uh…” His nose wrinkled up but he played it off, trying to read the inside of the card and keep his anger in line.

His eyes blinked.

“Stan?” Eric looked over at the boy who perked up some, smiling.

“Yeah dude?”

“Why the Hell did you sign this card? It’s supposed to be annonymous, you shit head.”Eric held the card up for all to see. It was signed, plain as day, “Merry Christmas dude! -Stan” and the entire room lit up with laughter. 

“MARSH YOU DON’T SIGN YOUR SHIT OH MY GOD.” Clyde doubled over, spilling some of his soda as he laughed.

Stan’s face turned beet red.

“Oh shit. Sorry, I kinda thought we’d end up telling everyone who got who what at the end so like, it wouldn’t matter?” He scratched the back of his head and gave a charming little smile and a shrug. Wendy rolled her eyes, playfully crossing her arms.

“Okay, did anyone /else/ sign their gifts that I need to address before hand? Like, if ya’ll wanna tell your people who you got what, go right on ahead I guess.” She was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She couldn’t believe he signed the God damned card. Stan grinned.

“Okay, so I dropped the ball. But ah, Merry Christmas, Cartman. Didn’t really know what to get ya’ but I figured you can’t go wrong with money and food, so combining them has to be good enough.” Stan’s sheepish face more than made up for the gift. Had it been someone like Tucker, Eric probably would’ve thought he was being made fun of, but Stan? Nah, the guy didn’t mean anything by it. Knowing it was him made Eric feel a lot better. He grinned back.

“Thanks man. Merry Christmas.” 

“Alright, alright, how about this next one?” Wendy picked up a rectangular gift, wrapped perfectly in silver, a thick black ribbon woven around it and tied like how they showed presents in the movies. Wendy looked it over.

“Kyle, this one’s yours hun.” She handed it off to him. Kyle took ahold of the gift with a big grin, fiddling with the ribbon some. 

“It’s so pretty though? Like, I’d feel bad ripping into it.”

“Just hurry up already.” Eric rolled his eyes, tapping his wrist watch impatiently. Kyle flipped him off, pulling the ribbon loose.

“Shut the fuck up, assface.”

“Assface, that’s a cute one.” Eric muttered to himself, watching intently as Kyle held the gift. Just rip it open. C’mon. Hurry up!!

Kyle’s fingers delicately pressed under the taped edges of the wrapping paper, peeling it back as best as he could, some of the paper ripping as he went. He stuck his tongue out, methodically opening the package.

“Dude, seriously? All this papers gunna end up in the trash, just rip into it.” Token took a sip of his drink, shaking his head. Kyle paid him no mind, pulling out a black box, opening the lid.

“What the Hell?” Kyle’s brows furrowed. He pulled out a dark green button down, fingers running over the soft fabric. Beneath the shirt was a darkened pair of jeans, a plain black belt, and a pair of black cap-toe Oxfords. Kyle pulled each item out, inspecting it with knitted brows. Everything looked to be in the right size. At the bottom of the box was an envelope with his name written across it in a stunningly dramatic cursive.

Honestly, he was kind of scared to open it.

He opened the envelope with a lot less care than he’d used on the box, pulling out a card, opening it up. It was plain and simple, a small gift certificate the only thing in it. The certificate had the insignia of a fondue restaurant in Denver and read ‘Dinner for two. Enjoy date night on us! Experience the full four-courses of flavour at any participating location. Non-transferable. No cash value.’.

Kyle swallowed some, looking at the actual words in the card, face brightening up. There wasn’t anything substantial, just a date and a time. 

“... Dude. That’s real gay.” Stan snickered some, elbowing his friend, shaking his head, “You got a date for Christmas. That’s some Hallmark level bullshit.” 

Kyle looked around the room, trying to gage peoples reactions, trying to figure out who would’ve possibly gotten him something like this. The gift was well beyond the set cap of fifty dollars for the secret santa, everyone in the room knew that. All of his classmates looked either shocked or amused, and no one was piping up to say they’d be the one taking Kyle on the date.

Wendy looked around the room, too, her eyes stopping on Eric for a moment before continuing along the group.

“Well, is anyone going to own up to the gift? Or is it just going to have to be a mystery until date night?” She asked, smiling to herself. Still, no one spoke, so she shrugged, reaching into the packages on the table once more, grabbing the blue one with ducks on it, “Well, alright then, Kenny, this one’s for you.” 

Kyle stopped paying attention right then and there. He kept staring at people, trying to read them, trying to figure out who would’ve gone so far out of the way and put so much out of pocket for him. Who would even want to date him? He tried to listen in as everyone else opened their gifts, trying to keep a tally of who outed themselves as Santas. By the end of the gift-giving, he had a handful of people he knew it couldn’t be: Stan, Clyde, Kenny, Bebe, and Butters. Those were the only people who’d owned up to their gifts, at least, the only ones he’d heard.

“So,” Kenny bumped against Kyle, startling him, a squeakish ‘yelp’ tumbling out of his throat as he held the button down close to his chest. Kenny arched a brow and chuckled, “So, who do you think it is?” He held a can of soda out to Kyle. Kyle took it without question, popping it open and chugging it before shrugging.

“I have no idea. I can’t even begin to think of who would waste that much money on me. The dinner alone has to be close to a hundred bucks. Hell, those shoes!! When I worked at Macy’s those kind of shoes were stupid expensive...” Kyle ranted, fingers tapping a rhythm on the soda can.

“So you’ve got no guesses at all? Any hopes at least~?” Kenny winked at the other, laughing at the deadpan expression he was given.

“Listen, if I had to guess? Maybe David? He and I always joked about being your stereotypical, modern gay couple. I don’t think he’d go this far for a gag though.” Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know man. I guess I could go around and ask everyone who they were Santa for? See where the stories don’t match up? But that’s so obsessive…” 

“Kyle. Your best bet is to just not worry about it.” Kenny ruffled his hair, “I’m gunna go out to the bonfire and help start it up. You gunna sulk around here?” Kyle nodded, giving a little smile. 

“I’m just gunna hang around the food for a bit, alright? I’ll meet you guys out there soon.” Kenny shrugged, giving a two fingered salute, ducking out onto the porch. Kyle sighed, making his way to the kitchen. Heidi was the only one in the room, casually munching on the fruit salad Bebe had brought. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw Kyle.

“Hey you!! So?? Did you like your gift?” Her lips were pulled in a wide smile. He walked over to her with eyebrows raised.

“You seem awfully excited about it. Don’t tell me you and I are going on a date.” She laughed, winking at him.

“Maybe we are!!”

\--

“C’mon Kyle, let's go try to be social.” Heidi pulled the boy by his hand, leading the way out to the porch, where most of the party goers had retreated to. She quickly made her way across the deck, going down the stairs two at a time, making her way over to the fire that was starting to grow. Kyle staggered behind, staying on the deck, Eric once again leaning against the banister, watching the party.

“.... Hey.” Kyle came up beside him again, smiling some, “Why are you all the way up here? It’s probably warmer by the fire.” Eric shrugged his shoulders, sipping on whatever drink he’d picked up now. 

“Eh. I’m observing. Why don’t you go down there, huh? You look like you need to warm up more than I do, you’re shaking. You should’ve worn more layers, you fuckin’ skinny-mini.” They both laughed, Kyle wrapping his arms around himself.

“Listen, asshole, no one told me it’d be an inside-outside party. I figured if I dressed too warm I’d regret it.” Eric rolled his eyes, shrugging out of his leather jacket, offering it up to the other. Kyle’s eyebrows knit together and he opened his mouth to argue, but something stopped him. The way Eric held the jacket out to him, a sigh in his chest, eyes averted, face slowly starting to turn red. Kyle shut himself up, taking ahold of the jacket, sliding into it.

“You’re fuckin’ swimmin’ in that thing.” Eric snorted, looking over Kyle. The other boy laughed back, burrowing himself into the leather.

“... This is really lame, dude.” 

“Shuttup, Kyle.” Eric pushed the other boys shoulder some, smiling at him, one of those warm grins from the heart. Kyle stuck his tongue out. They stayed there for a few minutes, quiet, watching their classmates run around in the grass and play by the bonfire.

“Who’d you get?” He suddenly blurted out in their silence, catching Eric off guard.

“What?”

“For the Secret Santa. I got Craig. Who’d you get?” Eric laughed some, shaking his head.

“No way dude. You’re just trying to narrow your options. I’m not gunna make this any easier on you.” He winked at him and Kyle stayed quiet for a moment.

“... You didn’t have to spend that much money. We could go mini golfing and I’d be happy.” The statement caught Eric off guard.

“Excuse me?” He spluttered some, laughing and coughing. Kyle looked to the side, eyes meeting Eric’s.

“I don’t know where your money comes from, and I know you won’t tell me, but you’re the only one who’s going to drop that amount on something like this. This has Eric Theodore Cartman written all over it. I’d be surprised if anyone but you showed up for this date.” Kyle bumped against the other, trying to smile at him. 

Eric rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Kyle. Wishful thinking won’t get you very far.” they were both smiling now. 

“... Heidi told me.” 

“Well fuck.” Eric’s smile dropped and Kyle snorted, resting his chin in his hands. 

“You didn’t have to be so extravagant. You coulda just asked.”

“No, no, I know…” Eric sighed, trying to smooth his hair out, “I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise? I figured you’d think I was just showing up as a gag since we all saw that date and time, ya know? I guess I’m just getting tired of this game.” He let out another breath, swallowing, chewing on what to say next, “We’ve been playing this game our whole lives it feels like, and I’m done with it. I’m not sure if you are or not, but I’m tired. I want to be happy, man.”

Kyle’s throat went dry and he let out a nervous laugh, anxiety vibrating in his fingertips. 

“What, our arguments not doin’ it for ya anymore?” Somewhere, a part of him knew that probably wasn’t the best thing to say, but it’s what came out of Kyle’s mouth. Eric rolled his eyes, leaning into Kyle some. 

“You know what I mean.” Kyle could feel his breathing hitch. He turned away from Eric, laughing again, his nerves getting the best of him. Most all of him wanted to lean against Eric and be an adult and have this conversation, but there was still something settling in his stomach and fluttering in his chest that made him pull away from the other.

“So we’re going on a date then? I guess now that I know it’s you we can just carpool, right?” 

“Kyle. Breath for four seconds, your voice is getting so high I’m starting to think someone kicked you in the balls.” Kyle straightened up, coughing as a means to clear his throat, his face flushed. He never knew what to do in these kinds of situations. Somehow, he always found himself in them with Eric. The other boy would openly imply his feelings and make fun at Kyle’s expense, but Kyle couldn’t ever reciprocate. Even when they were laying together at sleepovers, the second Eric leaned into him to try and see if they could get away with cuddling up, Kyle would be a giggling disaster, trying to squirm away. 

Eric knew him well enough to know he wasn’t reading him wrong. He knew Kyle had feelings for him. He knew they could be something. Kyle just either hadn’t come to terms with it yet or was letting his anxiety get the best of him.

“Eric?” The boy looked over to Kyle, watching as he chewed on his cheek, scratching at the heat burning on his face, “... Thank you. I uhm… I’m lookin’ forward to it. Ya know?” Eric snickered some, clapping the jewish boy on the back. 

“You’re a piece of work. C’mon. Let’s get some champagne and see if we can’t accidently catch ourselves under a mistletoe or something.” Kyle spluttered out a laugh, letting Eric lead him down into the grass to mingle with their friends. He braced onto the jacket and breathed in the warmth and the smell of Eric’s pomegranate cologne. 

He shut his eyes, standing beside Eric in front of the fire, not putting up any sort of a fight as he felt the others fingers testingly wrap around his own. 

The holiday season had been great, but more than anything, Kyle was looking forward to what the New Year would be bringing.


End file.
